Grace O'Connor
is one of the antagonists of Macross Frontier, initially serving as Sheryl Nome's manager. In the television series, she is co-conspirators with several Macross Galaxy executives, Brera Sterne and Leon Mishima, all working to acquire the Vajra's fold communication network and control the galaxy. Grace pilots a VF-27γ Lucifer. In Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, she is known aboard the Macross Galaxy as Colonel Grace Godunwa. In the same film, her character has been altered to be a more caring mother figure to Sherly Nome. In Macross The Ride, she the superior officer of Maris Stella, the pilot of the YF-27-5 Shaher Femail conducting an illegal data gathering operation during the Vanquish race. Personality & Character Grace O'Connor first appears as Sheryl Nome's manager from the Galaxy Fleet and as a person with a gentle and calm attitude.Macross Portal Site - Grace O'Conner Profile She is actually cold and calculating, using Sheryl's connection with the fold quartz and later, Ranka Lee, to further her plans of galactic domination via the Vajra's fold communication network. She is especially uncaring of her brainwashed lackey, Brera Sterne. Her personality is altered somewhat in Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye as she has a change of heart after being betrayed by Leon Mishima, wanting to instead stop him and his plans. Skills And Abilities Grace's body is almost completely cybernetic, allowing her to interface with any computer terminal. Her consciousness is connected to a neural communication network, allowing her to communicate within her inner circle anywhere in the galaxy. She is incredibly athletic and can change gender, physique, hairstyle on command. If her current body where to fail, she could shift her and her fellow Galaxy fleet executives consciousness to a number of body doubles hidden throughout the galaxy.Macross Frontier Episode 15 "Lost Piece". History In 2047, prior to the Vajra War, Grace was part of the of the team of scientists working with Dr. Mao Nome aboard the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet. She was researching the treatment of the V-Type infection on behalf of Macross Galaxy Fleet. She survived the destruction of the research fleet during a Vajra attack a year later. It is believed she is chief suspect of causing the destruction of the fleet. In 2053, she continued the research on the V-Type infection in Galaxy Fleet, using Sheryl Nome as the test subject and manufacturing Sheryl's entire idol status for her purposes. In the 13th episode, it is revealed that O'Connor is a cyborg as well, as she unleashes from her arm a series of conduits to activate a weapon of mass destruction called a Dimension Eater. She apparently perishes in the ensuing fold dislocation, calmly wishing everyone from the Macross Frontier fleet good luck before the Dimension Eater engulfs her and then almost half of the planet of Gallia 4, triggering a large scale Vajra attack on the Frontier fleet in the process and destroying the N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine fleet base on the planet surface. It is revealed later that O'Connor uploaded her mind into another cyborg body. Returning to Macross Frontier, she picks up Ranka and becomes her manager.Macross Frontier Characters O'Connor is later betrayed by fellow conspirator, Leon Mishima, who orders her assassination, but she single-handedly kills Mishima's men and escapes from Frontier in her VF-27γ Lucifer variable fighter. She eventually rendezvous with Brera Sterne and reveals to him that Ranka Lee is his sister, but immediately activates his slave mode forcing him to follow her orders. Afterward, she discovers the location of the main Vajra Queen and merges her cybernetic body with it. Eventually she manages to compromise the Vajra fold communication network by manipulating Ranka and sending the Vajra against the Macross Frontier fleet during their final battle. O'Connor and her cyberlinked fellow conspirators from Galaxy fleet merge with the Vajra network, gaining total control over them, while she declares that they do not need "Little Queen" Ranka anymore, as they feel the power of controlling the Vajra's galactic scale "Body". Her ultimate plan was to kill all the humans who would not submit to her and have fold crystals embedded in the others so they could be completely under her control, since nothing in the N.U.N.S. arsenal would have been able to withstand the might of the Vajra's spacetime capabilities in a galactic scale conquest. She becomes power-mad once fully linked to the network and declares war against anyone who opposes her, sending mind-controlled Vajra war fleets to Human/Zentradi colony fleets and even to Macross City on Earth. In the end, Ranka and Sheryl's songs release the Vajra from her control and she is soundly defeated by the combined Vajra, S.M.S., and Macross Frontier fleet forces. O'Connor is killed by Alto Saotome with Michel Blanc's VF-25G sniper rifle. Relationships ;Sheryl Nome :Someone she initially cares for but ultimately uses to further her plans to seize control of the Vajra network. ;Ranka Lee :The perfect candidate to further her plans for galactic domination. She ends up managing her career after Sheryl's takes a hit. ;Brera Sterne :Her puppet and foot soldier. He carries out her dirty work. Gallery GraceOconnor.jpg|Grace O' Connor acting suspicious. CyberneticGrace.jpg|Grace waking up in her duplicate body and realizing Ranka Lee may be the "Little Queen". GraceSmile.jpg|Grace giving a smug smile. References Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:Macross F